


Haramaki

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Sanji odeia com todas as forças aquele Haramaki fedido de Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Haramaki

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente em fevereiro de 2020.

Não foram poucas as vezes em que Sanji disse odiar aquele haramaki. Na verdade, diariamente ele despejava seu ódio naquela coisa surrada e horrendamente verde, xingando-o e humilhando-o, como se a peça tivesse sentimentos para se ofender. Há quilômetros conseguia sentir o cheiro forte de suor, sangue e todos os outros odores fedorentos que formavam o marimo.

Quando Zoro finalmente tirava aquela coisa para tomar banho, o loiro imediatamente a sequestrava e colocava para lavar, fazendo um favor para a humanidade e especialmente para o bando. Nami e Robin costumavam endeusá-lo por seus feitos magníficos e beijá-lo durante horas por salvá-las daquela catástrofe... Ao menos era assim em sua mente.

Antes de se acertar com aquela planta, não foram poucas as vezes em que, ao pegar o haramaki, suas mãos começavam a tremer, seu corpo ficava quente e o cheiro forte que exalava do tecido o deixava fora de si. A primeira vez aconteceu logo após Luffy derrotar Arlong, quando ainda estavam em um momento de comemoração na vila, Zoro foi tomar banho e largou as roupas fora do pequeno banheiro do Merry. Sanji estava distraidamente passando por lá e ao ver o montinho de roupas, soube que era do moreno e as tocou inocentemente. Ajoelhado ao lado da porta do banheiro, se masturbou cheirando o haramaki, apertando o tecido com a mesma intensidade que fazia com seu membro. Na época, foi descuidado e quase gozou nas roupas do espadachim, coisa que não acontecia mais ultimamente.

Ele não entendia qual era a fixação da alga com aquele troço horrível, deixava-o ainda mais feio e velho, além disso, escondia o abdômen perfeito que o loiro amava tanto admirar. Com o sorriso mais pervertido de todos, o cozinheiro passou o dedo no canto de sua boca e secou a baba, envergonhando-se por ser tão fácil. Estava desesperado por aquele cheiro forte, seu corpo inteiro tremia conforme movimentava a mão com vontade em seu pênis, gemendo e lacrimejando de tão perfeito e sujo que era fazer aquilo. Os dentes morderam inconscientemente o tecido, marcando de uma forma que deixava bem claro que eram dentes. Porém, ao gemer manhoso próximo de seu orgasmo, o haramaki caiu em suas coxas dobradas e o membro pulsou forte. Imediatamente o loiro agarrou o tecido e passou a esfregá-lo em si, masturbando-se com as mãos protegidas por aquilo. Era sujo e vergonhoso, como poderia ser tão patético assim? Se Zoro o visse sentiria vergonha e nojo de si.

E com esse pensamento, ao estar bem próximo de atingir seu limite, o marimo abriu a porta do banheiro, liberando um vapor extremamente quente e deu de cara com o namorado pervertido ajoelhado e esfregando seu haramaki em seu corpo lascivo. Zoro sorriu de canto, achando aquela a visão mais safada de Sanji. Sem pensar muito, puxou a toalha amarrada na cintura e a permitiu ir ao chão, liberando seu pênis no início de uma ereção. Os olhos azuis brilharam e não demorou segundos para que Sanji se arrastasse pelo chão até alcançá-lo e abocanhar o amado, chupando-o para ajudá-lo a subir, tudo isso enquanto as mãos delicadas ainda o tocavam desesperadamente. Zoro o puxou para dentro e trancou a porta, sabendo que, mesmo que todos estivessem dormindo, não era incomum que nas madrugadas alguns membros ficassem andando aleatoriamente pelo navio.

Na manhã seguinte Robin perguntou a Zoro se ele fora mordido por algum animal e ao negar, ela apontou a mordida em seu haramaki, fazendo-o corar forte e xingar mentalmente o loiro desgraçado que estava na cozinha preparando o almoço. Definitivamente faria com que ele pagasse por aquela vergonha.


End file.
